


Serial Winker

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Series: New York City, Lesbians and Longboards [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Longboarding!AU, Love Live! Sunshine - Freeform, New York City setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ohara Mari tries to woo the Kurosawa Dia, fabulously shining. Fabulously shining winks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial Winker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Kuro-chan for her DiaMari Longboarding drawing and then some things.

Kurosawa Dia waved a few strands of her hair away from her neck as she walked at the refreshing streets of New York City in a good morning. She smiled as she received some greetings from the locals who has known her for the past weeks she had been there for a vacation.

Her long black hair cascaded on her back. She wore a snapback sideways on her head and a matching pair of a sleeveless white tank top and jean shorts. She sat on top of a stone wall in the middle of the park as she watched through a bunch of teens skateboarding and longboarding. 

…But someone had been climbing her anger meter, one by one, like stairs. This person kept on winking at her direction every time she passed by her on her long board.  _ “Who is this annoying blonde who dares to keep on winking at me…?” _ Dia leered at her. She had blonde hair, yellow-greenish eyes, and wore a tank top that said METAL, yoga pants with a plaid shirt wrapped around her waist.

Five winks, six winks… ten winks… This lady was obviously trying to get her attention and Dia was more than pleased to come up front and tell her that she had succeeded. Wearing her scariest glare, she hopped off the stone and stomped her way to her. 

The blonde smiled as she approached her, and once she was near enough she raised a hand to point at her but instead found her lips captured in a warm kiss. 

“Wh- Wh- Why did you do that!?” Dia’s cheeks flared up as she struggled to point at the blonde who only smiled at her.

“It’s a greeting in my country~” The female answered in a high-pitched sing song voice, those yellow-green orbs staring at her soul. 

“Th- This isn’t your country! It is unruly to do such action to someone you do not know!” Dia kept her hands balled in a fist on her side. “Y- You’re going to pay for that!”

The blonde smiled at her and tilted her head side wards. “Oh? Just how are you going to do that?” The black haired female raised a fist in the air as the female put two hands in front of her as defense. “Oh, Oh no. NO VIOLENCE.” 

“Oh. Yes, violence.” Dia approached her in a glare. The blonde took a few steps backwards, before turning into a full sprint. “Come back here!” She removed her snapback and threw it at the ground before sprinting at her. 

“NO VIOLEEEEENCEEEE.” The female ran at a steady pace while Dia was behind her. “Oh, but before that,” She stopped on her tracks, making Dia stare at her, skeptically. “My name is Ohara Mari.”

“I DON’T NEED YOUR NAME.” Dia shouted and continued to run after her as the serial winking blonde laughed. “This isn’t a situation to laugh at!” 

Mari continued to run as her eyes landed on the familiar logo of ‘McDonalds.’ “I’m lovin’ it~” 

“COME BACK HERE!!”

Not far from the crime scene, amused green eyes looked at the two chasing ladies as she stood beside her own blonde before taking a bite out of her hotdog. “Hotdogs here are so good~”

(Serial Winker/END)

**Author's Note:**

> RIP in Serial Winking. Special thanks to @g_luceroth for losing her sides over PRing my work!


End file.
